


The Schnee's Bees

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futa, Multi, Oral, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Weiss isn't a pervert. It was just happenstance that she saw Blake and Yang's penises. And its not her fault she can't get the thought out of her mind. And it isn't her fault that she greets them at the door wearing racy lingerie and nothing else.





	The Schnee's Bees

  
Weiss turned away from the shower, letting the hot water beat down on her shoulders and back. She rested her palms and forehead against the tiled wall. She breathed in, and out. In and out. Gradually, she relaxed, the knots of tension in her shoulders unraveling as she calmed down and let the steaming hot water play on her body.  
  
It had been another hard day. Weiss didn’t think anyone, besides maybe Winter, would understand how much pressure there was on her to preform flawlessly. As a Schnee, perfection was the baseline, and Weiss had no intention of shaming her family name by failing to live up to that standard.  
  
And that was fine. It didn’t upset her, or make every day feel like there was more and more pressure growing inside her. Weiss _enjoyed_ the chance to prove that she was a valuable member of the Schnee line. Of course she did. Her face was wet because of the shower.  
  
Weiss heard some movement in the bathroom behind her and looked over her shoulder, holding a hand up to keep the water out of her eyes. She had thought she’d timed it so she would be the only one in here. After all, it wouldn’t do to let people see a Schnee looking anything less than perfect for the occasion.  
  
As the person started whistling, Weiss rolled her eyes in recognition. _Yang_. Well, there were plenty of showers in this bathroom, so they could both get clean in private-  
  
Yang twitched the curtain aside and stepped in, still whistling. She nodded at Weiss even as the small girl shrieked in outrage. Weiss spun around to face her teammate, her hands covering herself as thunderclouds formed on her face.  
  
Then the clouds cleared as Weiss got her first good look at her teammate’s naked body. She swallowed convulsively as she stared. Then she stared some more. And then the hot water flush on her cheeks changed to the blush of lust.  
  
Yang had a penis. No, that didn’t fully describe what Yang’s member was. She had a huge fucking dick, that looked like it was the size of Weiss’s neck, even fully soft. Weiss couldn’t tear her eyes away from it. Yang also had big boobs and thick hips, but Weiss barely paid attention to them. It was impossible for Yang to miss Weiss’s gaping. She looked down at her cock and back to Weiss. She smiled while running her fingers along her shaft.  
  
“See something you like, Weissy?”  
  
“Gghk.”  
  
Yang laughed and swung her hips from side to side. Weiss intently followed Yang’s swinging dick, tracking every twitch. Unconsciously, her hands fell to her sides, baring her body to Yang. The busty blonde gave it a long once over, and liked what she saw. She took half a step closer to Weiss, her smile growing predatory and self-satisfied.  
  
“Never seen anything like this, huh, Ice Queen?”  
  
Weiss didn’t respond, beyond making a whimpering sound. When Yang took another step towards her, Weiss finally snapped out of it. She took a step back, only to find the shower wall pressed against her back. Yang chuckled as she watched her friend slide along the wall, towards the curtain separating them from the rest of the room.  
  
Weiss disappeared into the bathroom on the other side, face still red and eyes still glued to Yang’s dick. Yang started laughing and couldn’t stop.  
  
Weiss toweled off and dressed herself in a daze, her hands operating on autopilot. She tottered towards her dorm room, feeling off-balance and woozy. The sense of unreality didn’t fade as she climbed into Ruby’s bunk bed and drew the curtains around her. She couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe _it_. That was the biggest cock she’d ever seen.  
  
And Yang acted like she wanted to use it on Weiss. Weiss wasn’t sure that would be so bad. Her fingers twitched, wanting to wrap themselves around it and her lips puckered, wanting to kiss it. Wiess’s self-control was slow in coming, and she barely managed to keep herself from masturbating in Ruby’s bed. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. And then she thought about what Yang’s chest would look like if she breathed as deeply as Weiss.  
  
Weiss made a sound that was a combination between a squeak and a moan. Her hands grabbed the bedsheets, crumpling them between her fingers. Her legs slowly kicked at the mattress, as she fought to master herself.  
  
Reciting some mantras, Weiss slowly re-established control over herself. Her breathing slowed down, and some of her nervous energy dissipated. And just in time, too.  
  
The dorm door opened. Weiss froze, wondering who it was. Yang, come back to tease Weiss more? Or maybe go further? Weiss thought she would be okay with further.  
  
“Hello? Anyone here?”  
  
It was Blake. Weiss stayed silent, not wanting to get into a discussion about why she was in Ruby’s bed and why her face was so red. After a moment, she heard Blake walk over to her bed and lie down. Weiss heard some more rustling that she guessed was Blake getting comfortable, though it seemed to go on for a long time. Then she heard her name.  
  
“Weisss…”  
  
Did Blake know she was here? And if she did, why was she talking in that funny voice? Weiss put her eye against a gap in the curtains to look down at Blake’s bed.  
  
She barely stifled her squeak of shock. Blake was sprawled on her bed, buck naked. Even her bow was off, her cat ears twitching as they were freed. But most shocking of all was the huge cock her hand was pumping up and down along. It seemed just as big as Yang’s to Weiss, and the image of _that_ dick was burned in her mind’s eye.  
  
Weiss involuntarily whimpered, biting down on her lip. Blake’s ears twitched, but she didn’t stop masturbating. Weiss’s thighs rubbed together, and she thought she might be following suit soon. Then Blake said something that blew those thoughts out of the water.  
  
“Fuccckk, take it Weiss… You stuck up bitch, choke on my fat faunus cock…” Blake threw her head back, resting it against her pillow. “You deserve this, your face should always be covered with my cum.”  
  
Weiss was about to start hyperventilating. Not only was Blake masturbating to a fantasy of her, it was a fantasy of her getting used and abused and made to repent for being a Schnee! Weiss had never imagined such a thing could happen, least of all that her friend and teammate would harbor such thoughts.  
  
It took forever for Blake to finish masturbating, and almost all that time was spent with her describing how she’d like to debase and degrade Weiss. Weiss watched the entire session in rapturous horror, biting her hand as she watched Blake pump her hand up and down her cock.  
  
Weiss almost moaned when Blake came, jets of cum shooting out to land on her bare belly. The black-haired girl laid there for a while, catching her breath. Finally, she cleaned herself off and left the room, finally giving Weiss some privacy.  
  
Approximately half a second elapsed between Blake shutting the door behind her and Weiss’s fingers entering her pussy. She’d never been this horny before. Thoughts of Blake and Yang filled the heiress’s mind as she threw herself backward onto Ruby’s bed. There was an inferno of lust roaring inside Weiss and she needed to quench it _now_.  
  
***Two Weeks Later*  
**  
Weiss was wondering when she could sneak off and find a quiet corner for some, ahem, personal time. For the past hour, images of Blake and Yang had been filling her mind, taunting her with their perfect bodies. Their perfect bodies, and their thick, fat dicks, plunging in and out of Weiss’s stretched holes as she twisted and thrashed underneath them. How they treated the heiress to the Schnee line as nothing more than a cocksleeve to use and discard when they were done with her. How they’d degrade and humiliate her…  
  
Weiss slipped out the door and almost ran back to the dorm. She needed to masturbate now. Whenever she met someone in the halls, she slowed down to a proper, decorous pace, even as her stomach did flips and flops and her fingers tightened on the hem of her skirt.  
  
Weiss shut the door behind her and leaned against it. She took a deep breath and out. With trembling legs, she walked over to her bed and sat down on it. Her hands crept from holding her skirt to in between her legs. Her panties were soaked to the touch, and when Weiss drew her hand away, she could see small spots of arousal clinging to her fingertips.  
  
Weiss started tugging at her clothing, undressing in preparation for a mammoth masturbation session. But she hadn’t even shrugged off her jacket when the dorm door opened. She silently screamed in frustration. She was horny! She was horny and she needed privacy to masturbate in! She didn’t need her teammates here.  
  
Then Weiss reconsidered. It was Blake and Yang, together. They idly glanced at her as they chatted. Slowly, an idea blossomed in Weiss’s mind. It was so perverse and delightful she hardly dared to think it. She opened her mouth to ask, and found her courage failing. Blushing, she marshaled her mental courage and tried again.  
  
“Blake, Yang-“ she broke off in embarrassment as the two girls looked at her. “Would, would you two like to…” Weiss’s face turned cherry red, and it all came out at once. “Wouldyoutwoliketofuckme?”  
  
Weiss buried her head in her hands, instantly regretting it. She heard Yang gasp, before Blake quickly whispered something to her. Oh God, what had she just said? Now they would tell the entire school and everyone would know that Weiss Schnee was a loose slut who wanted to get fucked by multiple people at a time. And she hadn’t even gotten sex out of it!  
  
Then Weiss heard something she hadn’t expected. A chuckle. A low, smoky chuckle. She peeked in between her fingers and saw Yang strutting towards her, swinging her hips and smiling. Blake was right behind her, an amused grin tugging at her lips as well.  
  
Yang straddled Weiss’s lap and pushed her back. The Schnee fell back with a yelp. She shivered as Yang looked down on her, a hungry expression playing on her face. The bed creaked as Blake joined them. Weiss’s eyes darted between the two of them. There was already a bulge underneath both of their pants.  
  
“Can you believe this, Blake?”  
  
Blake chuckled, drawing her fingers down along Weiss’s jawline.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Yang glanced at her partner.  
  
“Really? You can believe that our dear teammate is a slut who wants to get fucked by two amazingly beautiful women?”  
  
Blake met Yang’s gaze, a smile tugging at her lips.  
  
“That’s what I said, wasn’t it? Although,” she drew her hand down Weiss’s neck, playing with her jacket, “calling Weiss a slut is an insult to all the ethical sluts out in the wide world. You’re,” she turned her gaze to Weiss, “more of a stuck-up whore, who desperately needs Faunus cock, aren’t you?”  
  
Weiss shivered in aroused humiliation and nodded. It was true. She needed those thick cocks that were pressing out against their clothing. She’d even pay for the privilege of getting to suck on them. And that was what whores did, right? Weiss’s mind was getting clouded by lust.  
  
Yang and Blake tugged at Weiss’s clothing. Weiss lifted her arms to help Yang take off her jacket, leaving her in just her white minidress. And Blake was already tugging at the web of lacing that held it up. Wiess softly moaned as she was willing stripped by them. It was so hot, feeling their warm, sure hands moving over her body.  
  
Blake tugged Weiss’s skirt off and stopped dead in her tracks. Weiss flushed underneath her gaze, her body shifting from side to side nervously. Blake slowly reached down, and traced the black lingerie Weiss was wearing as underwear.  
  
Yang laughed. It started as a small chuckle, before breaking into a side-splitting, raucous guffaw. Even Blake smiled, as the two futas looked down at Weiss’s choice in underwear. She flushed and turned her head to one side.  
  
It was the best money could buy. It hugged Weiss’s body where she wanted it to be hugged, and was padded in the spots where she wanted it to be padded. The black lace was a wonderful contrast to her pale skin, and was thin enough and had enough holes to be suggestive without actually showing anything. Weiss liked it a lot, and wore it whenever she wanted to daydream about getting fucked by thick dicks. To put it another way, she was thinking about buying a second pair, since the panties on this pair got unaccountable stained so often.  
  
Blake and Yang didn’t care about how much it had cost, though. They made some appreciative noises about how nice she looked in it (and Yang made a joke about the bra made her look a full cup size bigger than she actually was.) But that didn’t stop either of them from sliding their hands underneath it and smiling at each other.  
  
Then they ripped it off. Weiss shrieked in surprise as she was stripped of even her underwear, and left naked in between two hung, horny girls. The tattered fragments of her underwear were tossed away to the four corners of the room. Weiss instinctively moved to cover herself with her hands, and failed.  
  
Yang grabbed one hand while Blake belatedly grabbed the other. Then they both pressed her small, dainty hands against their crotches. Weiss shivered, feeling the heat and the hardness pressed against her palm.  
  
“Come on, Weiss, give them a little kiss.” Yang was grinding Weiss’s hand against her crotch as she spoke.  
  
Weiss froze up in shocked arousal, no matter how hard Yang humped herself against Weiss’s palm. Finally, Blake had enough. Rolling her eyes, she let go of Weiss’s hand and started undoing her own pants. It was a complicated process, with all her belts and such. But, finally, her dick was out and swinging.  
  
Weiss gasped at the sight, of the big, thick, hard dick just inches away from her face. She reached out to grab it before her quickly disappearing sense of modesty made her draw her hand back. The last flickers of propriety vanished as Blake rolled her eyes and grabbed Weiss’s hand, pressing it back against her cock.  
  
Yang was doing the same, tugging her fat rod out of her shorts and scrambling for Weiss’s hand. Weiss found her hands automatically wrapping around the pair of dicks. Yang had scooted close enough that the tip of her shaft was pressing against Weiss’s cheek.  
  
Weiss started stroking her first cock for the first time. It felt so natural in her hands, the rhythmic movement, up and down, up and down. She opened her mouth and licked her lips. Weiss blushed as Blake stared hungrily at her tongue. She knew what he black-haired girl was thinking, about how there was a better way for Weiss to be using her mouth. Blake had been quite clear on that during her masturbation session two weeks ago.  
  
Weiss found it hard to properly pay attention to the dicks on either side. Her position, flat on her back and Blake’s and Yang’s cock poking her cheeks made it hard for her to turn her head or even really stroke the rods. The duo seemed to agree, huffing and sighing as Weiss tried to get comfortable.  
  
“This isn’t the place for this,” Blake said finally.  
  
“You’re right,” Yang agreed. They looked at each other and almost telepathically agreed on what to do.  
  
They both grabbed Weiss and pulled her off her bed. She shrieked as she fell on her ass and glared up at them. Blake and Yang followed her off the bed, resting their hands on her shoulders to keep her on her knees.  
  
Weiss was flanked by two thick, hard cocks. She nervously looked from side to side, her face almost hitting them as she turned her head. It was obvious what they expected of her. She couldn’t think of a reason to turn them down.  
  
Opening her mouth, Weiss turned to Yang. She looked up at the blonde brawler as Yang’s lower head passed in between her lips. Weiss started sucking her first cock. It fit her mouth like it was made for it. Or, as Blake suggested, watching her go, Weiss was a natural cocksucker. Weiss would hold off on deciding which was true until she sucked Blake’s dick, just so she could compare, of course.  
  
The comparison went well. Blake’s dick felt just as good inside Weiss’s mouth. Her jaw was stretched, and it took some real effort to sink along it until Blake’s cock was pressing against the back of Weiss’s throat. Weiss tried to push it even further, going for a deepthroat, but, as Blake’s cock started to slide down her neck, her gag reflex kicked in.  
  
Weiss popped off Blake’s dick, coughing and gagging. Yang and Blake showed their concern for the heiress by immediately shoving her head back down on Yang’s shaft. Weiss moaned around the shaft filling her mouth. She was getting so wet from being treated like this. It was if they didn’t even care that she was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation. All _they_ cared about was that she was a set of warm, tight holes for them to use. It was so hot.  
  
Weiss really was a natural cocksucker. She instinctively found the proper balance of attention to pay to Blake and Yang to keep them both enjoying themselves without either one cumming before the other. A mix of tongue, lips and fingers kept both of her teammates enjoying themselves. Somehow, she knew when to focus her attention on one of them, and when to leave off. Blake and Yang both appreciated her efforts, praising her skills in their own special way. The phrases cockwhore and cumslut were used a lot as they complimented her.  
  
Weiss’s thighs were rubbing together, and she wished she had a free hand to masturbate with. But she was kept too busy paying attention to her… lovers was too gentle a word. Facefuckers captured the energy they were using with her, but Weiss really doubted they’d stop with just a blowjob. And Weiss didn’t _want_ them to stop there.  
  
Maybe two thick loads of cum in her pussy would sooth the fire burning there. Wiess thought it was worth a shot.  
  
At any rate, the blowjobs were going nicely. Weiss was bobbing up and down the shaft of first one girl and then another, stroking which ever one she wasn’t sucking. Not that Blake and Yang were passive participants. Which ever one Weiss was blowing had her fingers wrapped around Weiss’s ponytail, pulling her back and forth along their fat rod.  
  
Both Blake and Yang had amazing reserves of stamina, and facefucked Weiss for a long time. Her drool was running down her chin, and splattering against her flat chest. Her lungs burned, needing air, but she kept on pushing herself. She needed those cocks inside her. And until Yang and Blake were ready to take her pussy, Weiss would be satisfied with them fucking her mouth.  
  
When they finally came, the two of them covered Weiss’s face. She spluttered as her pale face was obscured underneath two loads of cum. Weiss tried to get as much of their cum in her mouth as she could, and mostly succeeded.  
  
Weiss couldn’t tell the difference in taste between Yang’s and Blake’s cum. All she was sure of, was that they were both tasty, thick and rich on her tongue. She kept her mouth open, stroking the cocks and doing her best to keep them pointed at her open mouth.  
  
Weiss’s mouth quickly filled with cum, and she was forced to swallow, feeling the hot, sticky seed slide down her throat. The last few shots of cum landed on her closed lips as she did so. Weiss quickly opened her mouth again, licking up the strands on her face. She lifted her fingers to get the rest of it, but Yang grabbed her wrists.  
  
“Nah, leave it. You look way hot like that.”  
  
Weiss blushed in pride, and let her hands fall back to her sides. The cum on her face felt sticky, but still slowly running down her cheeks. She thought she liked it.  
  
“I wonder how wet you are,” Blake mused, her hand trailing down Weiss’s side. Then it slipped over Weiss’s thigh and into her pussy. “Very, it seems,” Blake said with a sharp smile.  
  
Weiss flushed, but didn’t say anything. It was true. She was _soaked_ , and wanted… something, anything. Cock, fingers, toys, she’d welcome anything soothing the burning between her thighs. Blake stared at Weiss’s face before smirking.  
  
Weiss yelped as Blake hauled her up to the bed. She was pushed backwards as Blake moved in between her thighs. Weiss gasped in anticipation. It was going to happen. She was going to get fucked, to feel that thick Faunus cock inside her tight pussy. Her body was ready.  
  
Weiss almost cried out in disappointment when that didn’t happen. Since Blake instead knelt between her thighs, Weiss restrained herself. It would be rather ungrateful to complain about getting oral sex, after all.  
  
Weiss almost jumped out of her skin when Blake’s tongue licked her folds. She had never known how good this could feel. And Blake’s tongue- it seemed that Blake had more than just her second pair of ears. There were bumps or dull barbs or _something_ on her tongue that felt so, so good running along Weiss’s folds.  
  
Yang muffled Weiss’s cries with a kiss, mashing their lips together as Weiss clawed at the bedsheets. Weiss had become _very_ aroused, giving head to Blake and Yang. And Blake’ tongue felt so, so good as it slid into her drenched folds.  
  
Weiss moaned into Yang’s mouth. Yang’s hand had trailed down Weiss’s chest and was playing with her small breasts and erect nipples. Her hips were jerking forward and back as Blake teased her. This was so, so much better than masturbating.  
  
Weiss arched into the kiss, clawing at Yang’s back. The blonde snorted as Weiss’s fingernails scored faint, pink lines in the tanned muscles of her back. Wrenching free of the kiss, she grinned down at Weiss.  
  
“Better be careful there, Weiss Cream. You want to play rough with me, then I’m going to play rough with you.”  
  
Weiss didn’t respond verbally, just kissed Yang again. Yang chuckled as their lips met, her fingers winding around Weiss’s shoulders. Occasionally, Weiss could feel Yang’s full, heavy breasts brushing against her much more modest chest as they kissed. She decided to reach out and grab them.  
  
Yang squeaked in surprise as Weiss grabbed her boobs. They felt amazing in Weiss’s hands, full and firm and warm. Weiss ran her slender fingers over them, brushing past nipples and finding that even with both hands, she couldn’t quite cover one of Yang’s breasts.  
  
All the while, Blake was busy between Weiss’s legs. Weiss wondered how many time Blake had practiced this, and with how many girls. Blake was good at oral sex. No, she was better than good, she was amazing. She had Weiss thrashing around on her bed, moaning into Yang’s mouth and clutching her, all with just a few strokes of her tongue and fingers.  
  
The orgasm Weiss got from Blake’s ministrations was so, so much better than what masturbation could provide. Weiss screamed as she felt her climax ripping through her, before biting down on Yang’s lip as she went in for a kiss.  
  
Yang squawked, pulling her head back. She dabbed at her lower lip, wiping away a few small drops of blood. Then she stared at Weiss and chuckled. Her laugh was low and dangerous, and Weiss shivered to hear it.  
  
“What did I tell you, Schnee? Did you think I was joking?”  
  
“Huh? But I- no-!”  
  
Not even Weiss was sure what she stammered out meant. It also didn’t matter. Yang grabbed her, pulling her up off of Blake, and swinging her own legs around. In almost an instant, Weiss’s face was pressed into her bed sheets, with her upturned ass over Yang’s legs.  
  
Blake laughed, guessing what was about to happen. She sat down next to Yang, resting Weiss’s legs on her lap, running her fingers over Weiss’s skin. That also stopped any chance Weiss had of getting out of Yang’s grip. She looked over her shoulder, and shivered at Yang’s grin. The blonde already had an arm raised over her head.  
  
“It’s time for you to pay the piper, Weissy!”  
  
Yang let her hand fall, streaking down onto Weiss’s ass. Weiss shrieked at the contact, Yang’s hand bouncing off her rear. Her fingers dug into the sheets as Yang spanked her, again and again. And in between the bursts of pain, Weiss felt a warm, red tendril of pleasure. It wasn’t even coming from her pussy (though that was getting damp again). It was coming from her rear. Her poor, abused rear, that Yang kept on spanking.  
  
Yang put just as much strength into spanking Weiss as she did fighting Grimm. She quickly turned Weiss’s ass red, bright handprints standing out on her skin. After a while she stopped, and ran her fingers over Weiss’s stinging rear. Weiss softly moaned at that, feeling the light touches send tingle of mixed pain and pleasure through her.  
  
Yang’s hands moved off her cheeks and down to the line in between them. Weiss squeaked as she felt a finger prod against her lower entrance. It slid fairly easily, and Weiss braced for a scathing comment about how much of an anal slut she would have to be to take something so easily back there.  
  
No comment came as Yang added a second finger to the digit already pumping in and out of Weiss’s rear. Or rather, no comment came about how easily she opened up. Or about the arousal that Yang had to feel pooling on her thigh.  
  
“Weiss, your ass is too flat. There’s barely any jiggle here at all. What’s the point of spanking you if you don’t bounce all over the place?”  
  
Weiss’s face flushed pink and she opened her mouth to fire back. Her rejoinder was lost as Blake started talking, drowning Weiss out.  
  
“If you’re done punishing the little slut for biting you,” Weiss shivered at those harsh, wonderful words, “how about we get down to business and fill her up?”  
  
“Hah! Sure thing, Blake. Do you want her pussy or her ass?”  
  
Weiss heard Blake hum, and tap her fingers on Weiss’s leg.  
  
“Both, of course. But right now, I want her ass. You can have the first crack at her pussy.”  
  
“Ah, you’re so generous, Blake.”  
  
Weiss shivered as she listened to the two of them talk about her like a piece of meat. And that was how they were going to treat her too, she knew. Like nothing more than a piece of fuck meat to cum inside of.  
  
Weiss didn’t resist as two strong sets of hands picked her up and moved her about. Soon, she was once again sandwiched between two big, firm bodies. Her face was almost buried inside Yang’s boobs, and she could feel two hot rods pressed against her lower back and stomach.  
  
Weiss was already feeling loose and stretched from her own arousal and Yang’s searching fingers. When the two of them picked her up and lowered her back down, it went just like she thought it would.  
  
Weiss moaned, low and sultry, as she was filled up by two fat dicks in both of her lower holes. It felt so, so good. It was even better than she had imagined, all those times masturbating over the past two weeks. To feel herself get filled up, pushed beyond what she thought possible by those meaty dicks plundering her sensitive holes. Weiss didn’t see how she could possibly get out of this sandwich without at least three orgasms.  
  
Blake was the most active of the three. Not only was she slamming her hips back and forth, a steady stream of humiliating words came out from her mouth, all of them directed at Weiss.  
  
“How does it feel, Schnee? To feel the thick, pulsing cocks of a Faunus and a farm girl tearing up the holes of the richest girl in the world?”  
  
Weiss felt Yang lift her head, staring over Weiss’s shoulder at Blake.  
  
“What the hell are you talking about, Blake? We didn’t even have a pot on the windowsill back home.”  
  
Yang sounded more puzzled than amused or angry. Weiss, in the fleeting instants where she could think clearly, was also puzzled. Ruby had mentioned several times giving trees just a few yards away from her home. Did Blake not know what farming was like?  
  
“Yang, shut up and enjoy the fantasy. Weiss, for such a stuck-up bitch, you don’t have any problems spreading your legs, do you? I bet you’d take the entire White Fang in your pussy, and still not be satisfied, right?”  
  
Yang grumbled, but shut up. Blake kept on talking, describing degrading fantasy after degrading fantasy to Weiss. The heiress moaned, feeling her pussy moisten as she visualized the various torments Blake’s imagination conjured up.  
  
“Weiss, I asked you a question.”  
  
Blake’s voice was cold, though she kept on fucking Weiss’s ass at the same relentless pace. Weiss blinked, not realizing her participation was expected. What had Blake said again?  
  
“Um, yes, I did that.” Weiss wasn’t sure what ‘that’ was, but she was sure it was what Blake wanted to hear. Sadly, it was obvious to everyone she didn’t know what she was talking about. Blake grunted and Yang laughed.  
  
“One more time, so your stupid, slutty brain can hear it. How many White Fang dicks do you want to suck?”  
  
Weiss shivered at the thought; of being forced on her knees, animalistic cocks rubbing against her face and hair and shoulders, her being forced to service an endless stream of hung Faunus. Just imagining it made her clamp down harder around Yang.  
  
“All of them! I’ll suck as many as you want me too, Blake!” Weiss shouted, doubting it would ever come to pass.  
  
Weiss wondered if they were going to get cameras out to take pictures, and then post them online. Let everyone see the Schnee heiress, face flushed and cum oozing out of her pussy and ass? A Schnee slut, only good for fucking, face relaxed in a brainless display of drooling pleasure? God, that sounded hot. Hot and degrading.  
  
Weiss was jolted out of her internal fantasies by a combination of two things. One was Blake and her external fantasies, currently describing Weiss as a naked, pregnant, chained-up breeding sow for the Faunus. The other was how good it felt as the pair of cocks reached deep inside her.  
  
Weiss felt like screaming in pleasure as Blake and Yang slammed in and out of her. Yang had an iron grip on her hips, and was pulling her up and down the blonde’s shaft. Weiss wasn’t fighting it, and had collapsed, leaning against either Blake’s or Yang’s chest, depending on which way she was jolted.  
  
Weiss’s hands twitched at her sides. She couldn’t muster the coordination to hug Yang or grab her shoulders or do anything but be filled up with a mixture of dicks and degradation. And it felt so good. In fact it felt more than good it felt-!  
  
Weiss didn’t scream as she came. There wasn’t enough air in her lungs for it. She just made a series of breathy whimpers instead, feeling the orgasm wash over her and empty her out as the cocks kept filling her up. It was an even better orgasm than what Blake had just given her. And Weiss was ready for more.  
  
Blake and Yang didn’t stop or even slow down their thrusting as Weiss came. They kept up the same brutal pace even as Weiss tightened down around them. Yang let go of one hip to grab Weiss’s jaw. She pulled her in for a kiss, lips firm and swallowing up Weiss’s startled cry.  
  
After a pleasure-filled eternity, Yang pulled Weiss down hard onto her cock. Their thighs were pressed against each other as Yang moaned. Weiss moaned too, guessing what was coming. She was ready for it.  
  
Yang came a _lot_ into Weiss’s unprotected pussy. Weiss thought Yang had been saving up her cum to give her the facial, but it felt like Yang was pumping just as much sticky semen inside her. It felt so, so good, especially with Blake still pounding her ass like a jackhammer.  
  
Weiss couldn’t help it. She came. Correction, she came again. Her head fell against Yang’s chest, and she screamed into Yang’s boob. Weiss shifted her hips from side to side, trying to deal with the hot flood pouring into her. It wasn’t as if she could escape, even if she wanted to. Yang and Blake both had an iron grip on her, keeping her in place, impaled on their fat cocks.  
  
Weiss had taken dicks and dildoes before, but she had never been creampied. After all, the pussy of the Schnee heiress was much too valuable to waste. And now it was getting bred by her teammate, an islander who didn’t have any family of note. It was so degrading, and so hot.  
  
Weiss was well on her way to another orgasm when Yang stopped cumming inside her. Yang chuckled, wiping the sweat off her forehead as Weiss ground her hips against her, trying to get more sensation. But Yang’s cock was already shrinking, letting cum seep out of Weiss’s flower.  
  
Yang scooted back, smirking as she saw the flood of semen be released as her cock slipped out of Weiss. She lay down on the bed, appreciating the sight. Weiss knew what she had to look like.  
  
Pale cheeks flushed, a dazedly happy look in her eyes, sweat popping out along her skin, and cum running down her thighs. There was even a few smeared lines of cum on her face. Weiss thought that the only way she could look like more of a slut would be for Yang to break out he markers and write on her, filthy black words along her pale, pristine skin.  
  
Weiss shuddered, and not just because Blake had started fucking her ass again. She had no idea how far the two of them would go to transform the perfect Schnee heiress into the perfect cumslut, and couldn’t decide if she wanted to find out. It would certainly be more enjoyable to be a cockwhore, and with less pressure. Not as much money though.  
  
Weiss’s internal debate was cut short as Blake started to really go to town on her ass. She squealed as Blake hilted herself inside Weiss, again and again. Weiss didn’t have anything to grab onto anymore, and her limbs failed about as she tried to deal with the strangely pleasurable sensations coming from her ass.  
  
Blake had been silent for a while, but it seemed that she had been using that time to think of some new insults to try on Weiss. As her hands clamped like iron into Weiss’s hips, her tongue started working again. Weiss wasn’t sure if she preferred Blake to direct her oral ministrations between her legs or like this.  
  
“You’re so fucking tight back here, Schnee. You must tighten up fast after every fuck, because there’s no way a slut like you doesn’t let your board of directors run a train on your ass.”  
  
Weiss’s reply was cut short. Blake had lifted one had off of her hip, and sneaked it into her mouth. Blake explored Weiss’s mouth with her fingers, cutting off any chance of speech. The most Weiss could do was moan around them, which she did.  
  
And then she couldn’t do even that. Blake grabbed her tongue, fingers firm as she pinched it. Blake tugged it out of Weiss’s mouth, making her drool and make a distorted yip as Blake pounded her ass. Weiss loved the humiliation of it all, she even loved Yang’s gaze running up and down her body. It was all so hot, and so fitting for a whore like her.  
  
Weiss looked down, past Blake’s clenching fingers and down her body. She was a mess, but that wasn’t important right now. What was important was that the flesh on her thighs was literally rippling as Blake fucked her. There were major jiggles each and every time Blake slammed into her. And Blake was thrusting into her often. Weiss had no idea how much longer Blake could last.  
  
Not all that longer, as it turned out. With a muffled cry, Blake thrust one last time, going deep, _deep_ into her. Weiss’s eyes crossed at the feeling, before a new feeling overrode the old one.  
  
Weiss squealed as Blake came in her ass. A hot plume appeared in her rear, fully breaking in her previously virgin ass. Weiss squirmed, trying to deal with the sensation of that hot, thick flood filling her rear. It wasn’t enough to drive her to an orgasm, but it sure felt good. Like, _really_ good. Weiss hadn’t thought she was an anal slut, but she had the suspicion that Blake alone could have made her cum, filling her ass up with the Faunus’s dick. And she also had the suspicion that Blake would be more than willing to try again and again to see if that was the case.  
  
For now, Blake just pulled Weiss off of her cock. Weiss barely managed to stifle a whine as the last of her holes was emptied. She shouldn’t feel so sad about not having two meaty rods shoved inside her. There was something wrong though…  
  
Weiss flopped onto her back and felt her jaw drop. Blake’s cock was still standing up, loud and proud. There were white streaks of semen along it, showing that Weiss hadn’t somehow hallucinated the orgasm, but Blake hadn’t softened an inch. Yang was just as impressed.  
  
“Damn, Blake, how are you still hard?”  
  
There was an amused note in Yang’s question, and a matching sense of humor in Blake’s response.  
  
“Let’s just say Beacon doesn’t teach every trick you can do with Aura. I can show you how to do it if you want.”  
  
“Sure thing, babe. But, first…” Yang waved a hand at Weiss’s cum-stained body.  
  
“Right. Let’s see if the baby is going to be from you or from me.”  
  
Yang laughed, and helped haul Weiss into position. She needed the help, since it didn’t feel like Weiss had a single bone left in her body. Her head lolled around on her neck as she looked at Blake and Yang. It seemed very unfair to her that both of them still seemed ready to go when she hadn’t been this tired in months.  
  
Blake was no gentler than Yang. She pulled Weiss down hard onto her cock, driving the air out of Weiss’s lung in a short scream. Weiss’s limbs twitched as Blake split her walls apart. A dopey smile formed on her face as Blake and Yang manhandled her.  
  
Weiss ended up flat on her back, with Yang’s half-hard cock laying on her face. The occasional drop of cum fell between her parted lips. Blake had her legs propped up on her shoulders and had a firm grip on her legs as the Faunus pounded into her.  
  
Weiss was so sensitive it barely took any time at all for her to cum. Blake wasn’t even on her third stroke when Weiss’s walls clamped down around her thrusting dick. Weiss’s cry of orgasm was more of a gurgle, the earlier exuberance worn down by hard dickings and scouring orgasms. Blake didn’t complain though.  
  
Yang, on the other hand, obviously felt that such a weak show of appreciation wasn’t a worthy use of Weiss’s mouth. She slipped her half-hard cock inside Weiss’s mouth, letting the Schnee heiress taste a mix of her own arousal and Yang’s cum. Weiss started licking, running her tongue over every inch she could reach.  
  
It was less because Weiss loved the flavor, or loved sucking cock (though she had found an unexpected appreciation for both) and more because she knew that was what was expected of her. That as the only Schnee slut around, it was her job to keep others sexually sated.  
  
Weiss still hadn’t decided who exactly that meant. Blake and Yang, obviously. Maybe Ruby, if she was interested in sex and if Yang wouldn’t rip her head off for touching her (darling, sweet, several other words Yang only used to get a rise out of Ruby) little sister. It _definitely_ included Pyrrha, because Weiss had a major crush on the multi-time champion. It certainly didn’t extend to all of Beacon. Weiss would have to do some thinking on that. Or maybe let someone else (Pyrrha) make the decisions for her. That sounded nice too.  
  
Blake didn’t treat Weiss’s pussy any gentler than she treated her ass. Weiss squirmed around, trying to come to terms with the rapid, brutal fucking Blake was giving out. It was hard and rough, and it felt so good. Blake’s cock seemed to reach inside Weiss and press some button inside her that sent an electric shock of pleasure through the white-haired girl. Now that she thought about it, Yang had done the same, there’d just been so much going on Weiss hadn’t noticed it as much.  
  
Weiss was moaning, her breaths brushing past Yang’s cock. She felt her- she’d lost count. Her next orgasm quickly approaching. She never would have thought she could get so much pleasure or last so long being fucked so hard like this. But it seemed as if every minute brought her to a new height of pleasure.  
  
Weiss clamped down around Blake’s cock, moaning out yet another climax. Her tired body shook as pleasure once again surged through it. It was all so much, and she knew she wouldn’t get any rest until Blake came. And even then, if Yang was ready for another round, Weiss knew she’d dutifully crawl into whatever position Yang wanted her to be in.  
  
Yang’s cock was still no more than half-hard when Blake came. For the second time, Weiss felt a boiling jet of cum shoot into her unprotected, fertile pussy. It felt just as good the second time, Blake’s cum mingling with Yang’s. Weiss moaned tiredly, feeling one last orgasm shoot through her as her sensitive core was once again stimulated by Blake’s seed.  
  
Weiss was left gasping and shaking in its aftermath. She couldn’t feel her legs, and there was a kind of numb, painful pleasure shooting out from her lower stomach. She couldn’t catch her breath, not even when Yang pulled her cock off her face. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, seeing nothing as her hands twitched at her sides.  
  
Weiss had never been fucked so hard. She had honestly thought she was going to die at that last orgasm, the sensation was just so strong. And she felt so full, stuffed with Bale’s and Yang’s seed. She knew she had to be pregnant.  
  
This time, when Blake pulled herself out, her dick was limp. It was stained with cum and arousal, and more followed it, flowing out between Weiss’s stretched pussy. Weiss’s shoulders trembled as she watched the flow run down her thighs and stain her sheets. For the very first time, Weiss was glad she hadn’t bought the Acuian silk sheets from home to sleep in.  
  
Blake and Yang both stood up, and tugged Weiss around. She limply went where they directed, the thought of fighting or moving on her own an obvious impossibility. Soon, she was once again sandwiched in between them, though now they did nothing more to Weiss than idly press their hands against her body.  
  
Weiss lay, body still trembling, in between Yang and Blake. She didn’t have the energy or motivation to do a thing beyond lay there, letting them run their hands over her body and listen to them talk.  
  
“I wonder if the babies will have cat tails and white hair, or black hair and cat ears.”  
  
“What? Are you crazy? Obviously they’ll be platinum blondes and be just as hung as me!”  
  
“Oh Yang. Don’t tell me you haven’t heard about how virile us Faunus can be. My mom has to take half a dozen kinds of birth control to keep Dad from knocking her up every month. Face it, Weiss is pregnant with my kids.”  
  
“Yeah, right,” There was a slap that Weiss guessed was Yang slapping her chest. “Do you _know_ how much cum I’ve been saving up for lil Weiss Cream here? I shot so far inside her she’ll be tasting me for a week.”  
  
Weiss couldn’t work up the energy to shove her head under a pillow. Instead, she just lay there, listening to her… lovers? Owners? Mistresses? Argue about which one of them had made her pregnant. She didn’t know which, if either of them, was right, and she didn’t care. What was important was that the Schnee heiress having either Faunus or farm girl babies would be a huge scandal.  
  
Everyone would associate the Schnee’s with getting bred by the lowest class of society imaginable. It made Weiss wet just to think about it. She smiled in contentment as she drifted off to sleep, sandwiched between a bickering Yang and Blake.  
  
Then she was jolted awake. The bedroom door smashed open and hit the wall. Weiss jolted upright, heart beating a mile per minute. Ruby dashed through the door, already talking.  
  
“Man, am I glad to see you guys. That was the most boring detention I’ve ever had to sit… through…”  
  
Ruby trailed off as she saw the rest of her team. Weiss, flanked on either side by Blake and Yang. All three of them naked and shiny with sweat. And of course, the way Weiss’s fucked-silly expression had yet to fade from her face.  
  
“Ah, mannnn, you guys did her without me?”  
  
Ruby sounded like a kicked puppy, and then she saw the cum drooling out of Weiss’s pussy and coating her thighs.  
  
“You bred her without waiting for me?! Come on, Yang, you said it would be a family bonding experience!”  
  
Yang barely managed to keep from laughing as she waved her hand. Blake’s face was turned away and her shoulders were shaking.  
  
“Rubes, come on Rubes, you’ve still got a shot. Just get on up here and give her the old once-over.”  
  
Ruby pouted, arms folded across her chest before her restraint snapped. In a blur of rose petals, she joined the rest of her team on the bed. Weiss twitched and groaned as a fresh set of hands grabbed her. She had understood just enough of the conversation to realize that a third girl was about to try and knock her up. How many babies could she get pregnant with anyway?  
  
Weiss couldn’t remember, and didn’t care. So long as the hard, hot dicks kept on coming, that was enough for her. As her legs were spread once again, Weiss moaned. She’d take whatever her team would give her, and ask for more. She would be the perfect slut, their perfect cumdump for the three of them and whoever else they invited to use her. She’d give them the best orgasms possible, for as long as they wanted to fuck her. And then Weiss would take care of the next one, and the next and next, and give the same supreme level of joy to each one.  
  
Perfection, after all, was the baseline for a Schnee.

* * *

  



End file.
